Feel the heat
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Goku takes a break from work, just as Chichi takes a break from the heat. One shot Warning sexual content


**Well its been a long ass time, I've been through many fandoms and what do you know, I end up right back where I started. Better thank dragonball super for that! This is just a 1 shot to test the waters, see if I'm cut out for writing G/CC fanfiction again. Sexual content Ahoy, if that bothers you please exit.**

Feel the heat

Goku huffed as he continued to ride the tractor up and down the field. He really wanted to go and train with Whis, but that idea had been viciously destroyed by his feisty mate. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as the glaring sun beat down on his forehead. Sweat beaded as he decided to stop the tractor and take a break.

The sun was unbearable hot and he was feeling it, he undid his scarf and used it to dab at his forehead.

"This heat is brutal." He huffed, he removed his green jacket and leaned on his tractor. There was still so much to do and he knew if just up and left his exile would be long and full of hunger pangs. At that precise moment, his stomach let out a signature grumble.

That's' just great. Hot, hungry and excess energy that only training could relieve. Not the best combination, but easily correctable. Pressing two fingers to his forehead Goku instant translocated to his home.

"Chi Chi, I'm home!" He really hoped she had lunch done, he didn't think he could go another moment without sustenance.

He saw the food set out to be dished but no wife doing the dishing, hmmm curious.

He closed his eyes and reached out his senses to look for her ki. Her energy seemed to be coming from the local lake he frequented for fresh fish. It was really unlike her to not be home waiting to eat lunch with him. He instant translocated to the lake and was met with a sight.

Swimming leisurely across the lake was his beautiful wife, scratch that swimming across the lake was his beautiful _naked_ wife.

A very vegeta like smirk graced his lips as saw her beautiful pale back glisten with crystal droplets from the lake. His little minx was very naughty swimming out in the open like this with no clothes on and it was his duty as a good mate to do something about it

The cool water felt good on her overheated body, this heat was unbearable and she couldn't stand it. She decided to take a quick dip before Goku came back for lunch. Chi Chi knew she had overstayed her welcome but the water just felt too good. She promptly stopped her swimming and dipped her head underwater. As she came up for water she felt a small brush against her back.

She quickly jumped and darted her eyes to the water. She had made a conscious effort to avoid the active area of the lake not wanting to disturb the inhabitants. After she saw no more movement she made to resume her swimming until she felt a suction like sensation against her backside. Now she knew something type of perverted fish was in this lake.

Is there an undiscovered Roshi like fish that hadn't been discovered? She frowned surveying the water. If she caught the little terror she would be serving it for dinner.

Eyes darting around the water in front of her she failed to see the muscular arms that grabbed her from behind before sinking her into the water. She was quickly dunked before being brought up for air by her unseen foe.

"Gahh! Help! Somebody, help me!" She spluttered as she fought against the solid mass of flesh. She heard signature snorts turn into full blown laughter. She knew that laughter anywhere, her big silly husband was laughing it up at her expense.

"Goku You big jerk!" She slapped the arms wrapped around her waist. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'm, sorry I couldn't resist."

Chi Chi attempted to struggle out of his arms again huffing at his chuckles. "You aren't sorry, you're still laughing at me."

She felt his lips in her hair and he murmured, "yup." Totally unrepentant. Silly Saiyan.

"I've got your lunch waiting dished for you at home." She tapped his arm signalling for him to release her. Instead she felt one of his arms tighten on her waist while the other started exploring her hip.

"Uh Goku…what are you doing?" A warm tongue chased a wayward water droplet from her neck to her earlobe followed by a nip.

"Dishing up lunch..."

Chi Chi felt the telltale goosebumps litter her skin as she felt Goku brush his firm length against her backside.

"It will get cold, sweetheart," she half-heartedly protested as Goku twisted her round and crushed his lips against hers.

"Are you sure?" He brought his hand downwards and cupped her soaking heat. "Feels hot to me." His finger started a torturous rhythm, sliding up and down her nether lips. Chi Chi couldn't stop the groan that her husband invoked.

"Smells good too.." He nipped at her chin, increasing the speed of his strokes. Teasing her opening circling around her but not penetrating.

"Goku please…" She hissed into his ear, grasping both hands into his unruly wet hair. Kami for all of Goku's innocence, what he did to her body was downright sinful.

"In fact, it smells good enough to eat." Suddenly she was lifted up and placed onto his shoulders. Two big hands grasped her buttocks pushing her wetness right into his face. She hissed as she felt Goku's tongue circle her throbbing button. Purposely sucking on her clit with vigour.

"Urgh, Goku…Yes!" She was lucky Goku was so sturdy, she was gyrating with all the sensation he was causing. A normal person would not be able to hold her firmly nor stay afloat in water. With her hatred of his intense need to train, boy did it come in handy when she needed him like this. And boy did he deliver, her thighs tightened round his cheeks as the first wave of orgasm hit her. She couldn't stop shaking as Goku squeezed the globes of ass, with each pulse of pleasure.

She felt her self rising as Goku floated them out of the water and onto the shore where their respective clothes were. He laid her back onto the grass, kissing at her stomach and stroking at her thighs.

"That appetizer was divine."

He moved himself up until he was facing her breasts, "Hold on, is that an amuse bouche?" Chichi giggled at her husband's vocabulary. Leave it to Goku to know intricate words relating to food.

Her giggles quickly turned to moans as she felt a strong suck to her left breast. She snuck her hand downwards to grasp his hardness while he "amused" himself on her breasts. She felt the sharp exhale as she gave him a strong stroke.

She increased the strength of her strokes as Goku nipped at the nipple of her right breast, before sinking his fingers into pussy.

She faltered with her strokes as he started a quick rhythm, she knew his game. He was trying to distract her from her strokes.

"Let me…"A firm press to her clitoris, forced her to bite her bottom lip forcefully. As the scent of blood permeated the air she felt Goku suck on her appendage lightly, while rocking up and down her pussy.

"Lunch time!"

Goku began to sink himself inside as she began to tremble with each inch that penetrated. She looked up at his furrowed brow as kept going until he was right at the hilt.

"Fuck, everytime!" He uncharacteristically swore. Chi Chi couldn't help but nod too, her husband was a big man in all areas and damn if she didn't feel like a virgin every time they made love. He began a steady rhythm, rocking her body with each stroke, all she could do was wrap her legs round him as he pounded into her.

She dug her nails into his back as he sped up with each stroke reaching deeper than the last. She had a tight bite on her lip out of habit, with the presence of Goten she had to perfect this technique.

Goku noticed her silence while he continued to drive into her.

"Goten isn't here." He huffed between strokes. She let out a low moan which didn't seem to satisfy him. He slipped down his hand to rub at her clit as he timed his stokes.

"Ahh.." Goku smirked mischievously as Chi Chi had no choice but sound out her pleasure. Even with Goten in the house, he would be cheeky and get Chi Chi to make the odd sound which usually earned him a knock to the head.

"That's it, louder!" He unwrapped her legs from his waist and placed them on his shoulders. This caused Chi Chi to squeal as he knew he was hitting her deep .

He felt her walls quivering signalling her end as her screams reached fervour pitch. Kami he missed his earing ringing with her pleasure. He made sure to grind his thumb just the right way forcing her body to tremble into an orgasm.

Feeding off her screams he panted his way into his release, spilling into her. He collapsed onto her, sweat glistening all down the arch of his back. He felt her stroking his head as he waited for his heartbeat to settle. As his heartbeat finally slowed down he turned to kiss the nipple of the breast his head was resting on.

"Is my husband hungry for a real meal now?" Chi Chi sassed, playing with Goku's fringe.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm stuffed!"

Chi Chi sighed as she flicked her husband's forehead.

"Goku, you are hopeless."

 **I hope you enjoyed, I don't really write lemons so it may have been terrible. Anyway any criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
